Follow that Bird 2
Sesame Street Presents Return to Oceanview AKA Sesame Street Presents Follow That Bird 2: Return to Oceanview is a another movie of Sesame Street Presents Follow That Bird. Charecters Cast Caroll Spinney as Big Bird, Oscar the Grouch, and Bruno the Trashman Pam Arciero as Grundgetta Steve Whitmire as Ernie Eric Jacobson as Bert, Grover, and Cookie Monster Jerry Nelson as Count von Count Fred Garver as Barkley Martin P. Robinson as Mr. Snuffleupagus and Telly Monster Sally Kellerman as Miss Finch (voice) Laraine Newman as Mommy Dodo (voice) Brian Hohlfeld as Daddy Dodo (voice) Cathy Silvers as Marie Dodo (voice) Eddie Deezen as Donnie Dodo (voice) Joe Flaherty as Sid Sleaze Dave Thomas as Sam Sleaze Goals *Big Bird: To rescue Oceanview (succesed) *Mommy and Daddy: To defeat the Seazles *Marie and Donnie: To defeat the Seazles *The Sesame Street Cizitens: To Find Big Bird *The Seazles: To capture the Dodos (failed) *Miss Finch: To help Big Bird return of Oceanview (succesed) Fates *Big Bird: Gets rid of the Seazles and then celebrates the harvest *The Dodos: Adopt the Sesame Street Muppets *The Muppets: Stay with Big Bird and the Dodos *Sid Seazle: Gets thrown out by Bert and falls to his death before his brother's defeat *Sam Seazle: Gets pushed off the Dodo's house by Big Bird then dies *Miss Finch: Leaves Big Bird after he takes him to Oceanview *Seazles: Fall into a dark, deep hole credits Directed by Richard Rich Produced by Doug Stone & Steve Vinovich Written by Frank Oz Story by Martin P. Robinson Muppeteer: Richard Hunt Cast Caroll Spinney as Big Bird, Oscar the Grouch, and Bruno the Trashman Jim Henson as Ernie Frank Oz as Bert, Grover, and Cookie Monster Jerry Nelson as Count von Count and Herry Monster Richard Hunt as Gladys the Cow and Feathered Friends Owl Martin P. Robinson as Mr. Snuffleupagus and Telly Monster Sally Kellerman as Miss Finch (voice) Laraine Newman as Mommy Dodo (voice) Brian Hohlfeld as Daddy Dodo (voice) Cathy Silvers as Marie Dodo (voice) Eddie Deezen as Donnie Dodo (voice) Joe Flaherty as Sid Sleaze Dave Thomas as Sam Sleaze Bob McGrath as Bob Roscoe Orman as Gordon Linda Bove as Linda Sonia Manzano as Maria Emilio Delgado as Luis Loretta Long as Susan Alaina Reed as Olivia Kermit Love as Willy Songs "He Lives in You" sung by Eddie Deezen "No Fear (The Dodo song)" sung by Eddie Deezen, Laraine Newman, Caroll Spinney, Brian Hohlfeld & Cathy Silvers "One Little Star" sung by Eddie Deezen, Laraine Newman, Caroll Spinney, Brian Hohlfeld & Cathy Silvers "Chow Down (The Hunters' Song)" sung by Joe Flaherty & Dave Thomas "I'm So Blue" sung by Caroll Spinney "He lives in you" (reprise)" sung by Martin P. Robinson "Flying Dreams" sung by Dave Thomas "No Fear (Rap)" sung by Eddie Deezen, Laraine Newman, Caroll Spinney, Frank Oz, Jim Henson, Martin P. Robinson, Brian Hohlfeld & Cathy Silvers Quotes Big Bird: Mother, I can't see worms! Mommy Dodo: Nonsense, Big Dodo. Donnie Dodo: No Fear! Marie Dodo: The people are finding you, Big Dodo. Big bird: Thanks Maria! lines Oscar the Grouch: Bid Bird you want to see the Dodos. Big Bird: Okay, Oscar. Daddy Dodo, Mommy Dodo, Donnie Dodo, Marie Dodo: BIG DODO!!!! Big Bird: The Dodos are in the airport﻿. Marie Dodo: You are back! Sid Sleaze [first words): The Dodos! Sam Sleaze: ﻿evily Sid Sleaze: You yellow fool. Sleaze in a hole Sam Sleaze (after Sid Sleaze's death): You won't defeat me. Big Bird: I will kill you for this! his Beak to make Sam fall Sam Sleaze: screams Category:Muppet films Category:Films that start with a Prolouge Category:Films about orphans Category:Films shot in Australia